Hircine
Hircine é o Daedric Prince conhecido como o espírito da caça, o esportista dos Daedra; o grande jogador, o perseguidor e o sacrifício dos mortais. Ele também é conhecido como "O Caçador dos Príncipes" e o "Pai dos Homens-Bestas". A data de invocação é 5 do Meio-Ano. Hircine é o criador da Licantropia. História O passado de Hircine o Espírito da Caça é assunto de muita discussão. Ele nunca fora visto ou sequer conhecido nas primeiras histórias de Nirn. Alguns estudiosos acreditam que é por que ele não era um dos Daedric Princes originais, mas sim que ele foi criado ou algo parecido, semelhante a Malacath. No entanto, isso é contraditório já que ele é o responsável por criar os licantropos, e a doença é conhecida desde a Era Meretica. Hircine também costuma aparecer no plano mortal a cada mil anos; mas não para destruir, como a maioria dos outros Príncipes, mas para apreciar uma grande caçada conhecida como Bloodmoon Prophecy. Bloodmoon Prophecy A Bloodmoon Prophecy é uma lenda dos Skaal, um grupo de Norss nativos de Solstheim. Conta sobre a Caça de Hircine, um evento que acontece a cada Era quando o Príncipe entra em Mundus e libera seus Cães sobre a terra. A Caçada é precedida por quatro sinais. O primeiro é a chegada dos "Cães", quando lobisomens aparecem na ilha. O segundo é o "Fogo do Olho de Vidro", pilar de fogo que aparece na superfície do congelado Lake Fjalding. O terceiro é "Lembrança Triste", um massacre de horkers, onde os corpos ficam encalhados por praticamente toda a costa norte da ilha. O último sinal é o que dá nome a profecia, a "Bloodmoon" (Lua-de-Sangue), quando Secunda fica vermelha com o sangue das Hunter's Prey. Opinião popular e veneração Hircine é um dos mais venerados, ou mesmo, o Daedric Prince mais aceito. Embora todos os Daedra sejam tolerados pela sociedade convencional Imperial, ele sempre é venerados por um grande número de pessoas comparado com outros Daedra, mesmo que ele não se importe com isso. Ele é o pai das homens-bestas, e é venerado por todo tipo de criatura que esteja infectada por licantropia como; Lobisomens, Porcosomens, Ursosomens, Leãosomens e Crocodilomens. Ele respeita e até mesmo ora por essas criaturas atingiram alguma façanha durante a caçada, uma qualidade rara para um Daedra. Ele é frequentemente visto como o mais honrado caçador a andar em qualquer plano de existência, e por isso ele é frequentemente bem visto por alguns caçadores e pescadores. Personalidade Daedric Princes são quase sempre vistos como seres maus, devido a sua natureza destrutiva. Embora isso seja em partes, verdade, não é aplicável a todos os Príncipes. alguns Príncipes respeitam honra e justiça entre seus seguidores, e são contra matança sem honra; Hircine é quase sempre considerado dessa categoria. Mesmo não sendo benevolente, ele é honrado e sempre dá a sua presa uma chance. Ele não é necessariamente destrutivo como seus "irmãos" Daedric. Com aqueles que ele não se importa, ele costuma ser neutro, a menos que sejam sua presa. Licantropia Hircine é o patrono e criador da doença licantropia. Evidências disso aparecem durante a Bloodmon, Lobisomens (Também conhecidos como Cães de Hircine) agem como caçadores enquanto os habitantes de Solstheim são as presas. O individuo que vencer os cães é digno à receber favores do próprio Príncipe, e enfrentar o Aspecto de Hircine numa combate direto. Esse indivíduo é dito ser digno, pelos devotos e pelo próprio Hircine, de ser a presa do Príncipe, só que poucos sobreviveram a essa batalha. Um artefato pode suprir a sede de sangue causada pela condição da licantropia; o Hircine's Ring (Anel de Hircine). Algum tempo depois do Warp in the West, foi dito que esse anel apareceu em Iliac Bay. o anel faz com que o portador de licantropia possa transformar-se e voltar ao normal, e também consegue suprimir a fome. Durante a Bloodmoon em Solstheim, o encantamento do anel mudou. O anel agora permite que qualquer pessoa possa tomar a forma bestial, e para os portadores a fome ainda persiste. Vale lembrar que, as bruxas do Glenmoril Wyrd Coven de High Rock, são conhecidas por venerar Hircine, elas frequentemente faram conjurações para aqueles que estiverem dispostos a pagar seu preço. As bruxas também são capazes de curar licantropia, uma habilidade descrita no livro Sobre Licantropia. A pessoa infectada, com a assistência das bruxas, deve fazer um ritual chamado O Rito do Concessão do Lobo. É um complexo ritual de magia negra, que requer o sacrifício de carne e inocência. Artefatos [[Arquivo:200px-SaviorsHide.png|thumb|200x200px|Pele do Salvador (em Skyrim).]] Um artefato de Hircine particularmente famoso e mais comumente associado com ele, é a Couraça da Pele do Salvador. O livro Tamrielic Lore fala sobre a couraça: :"A couraça tem a habilidade especial de resistir a magia. Lendas dizem que Hircine recompensa com sua pele esfolada, o primeiro e único mortal a escapar de seus terrenos de caça. Esse mortal desconhecido teve a pele talhada nessa Couraça mágica para suas futuras aventuras. A Pele do Salvador tem a tendência de mudar de um herói para outro, como se possui-se consciência própria." Esse artefato apareceu diversas vezes, como na Crise da Espiral-de-Batalha, o que necessitava a posse da Lança do Rancor Misericordioso. Outra ocasião, foi quando apareceu em Tel Fyr, na casa de Divayth Fyr. Divayth, um antigo Feiticeiro da Casa Telvanni e um colecionador de artefatos, foi capaz de achar esse artefato. Daí ele contratou ladrões para roubá-los do Corprusarium. Depois apareceu durante a Crise de Oblivion, como recompensa à quem fizesse uma missão para Hircine. Outro artefato dado por Hircine é o Anel de Hircine, disponível em . O anel é capaz de transformar aleatoriamente o portador comum e permite transformações ilimitadas para quem possuir a doença. A Pele do Salvador também está disponível em Skyrim. Quests Em , o Herói de Daggerfall contata Hircine por meio das Bruxas de Glenmoril e é recompensado com o Anel de Hircine, em troca de caçar um Porcosomem fugitivo. Em , o Nerevarine recebeu a Spear of Bitter Mercy como recompensa por matar um Netch Búfalo Gigante com o Fork of Horripilation. Só que nesse caso, a lança foi dada por Sheogorath, mesmo que a lança seja associada a Hircine. O Nerevarine enfrentou e derrotou Hircine quando ele tentou entrar no plano mortal em Solstheim. Os lacaios comumente ligados a Hircine são os lobisomens, com quem ele fala, delibera tarefas e os recompensam com poderes adicionais. Hircine comanda uma grande caçada a cada era, colocando várias presas de sua escolha, umas contras as outras. A exata natureza de cada caçada varia de era para era. Muitos anos depois, , ele pediu que o Herói de Kvatch caçasse chifre de unicórnio, oferecendo a Savior's Hide como recompensa. Em , é revelado que O círculo dos Companions são lobisomens por conta de Terrfyg, um antigo precursor dos Companions, que fez um acordo com as Bruxas de Glenmoril por poder em troca de que eles o serviriam nos Hunting Grounds, ao invés de ir para Sovngarde depois de suas mortes. As bruxas foram mortas e suas cabeças usadas em um ritual, para curar postumamente a licantropia de Kodlak Whitemane e outros membros do Círculo. Permitindo assim, que suas almas fossem para Sovngard, e não os Hunting Grounds. Também em Skyrim, um lobisomem Nord chamado Sinding, roubou o Ring of Hircine para que pudesse controlar suas transformações. No entanto, o "tiro saiu pela culatra" quando Hircine amaldiçoou o anel, causando uma transformação aleatória e inesperada, matando uma criança e indo para prisão. Logo depois, Sinding passou o anel adiante e fugiu, pedindo que a maldição do anel acabasse. Para acabar com a maldição, é dito que deve-se abater um Veado Branco que seria um aspecto ou uma incorporação de Hircine. Galeria 180px-DF-Hircine.gif|Hircine (em Daggerfall). Hircine's_Shrine.png|Altar de Hircine (em Oblivion). Wereboar.jpg|Porcosomem (em Daggerfall). werewolf.gif|Lobisomem (em Bloodmoon). 300px-Werebear.png|Ursisomem (em Dragonborn). hircinesaspect.jpg|Aspecto de Hircine. de:Hircine en:Hircine es:Hircine fr:Hircine it:Hircine pl:Hircyn ru:Хирсин Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Bloodmoon: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:História Categoria:Daedric Princes